1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable power tool such as a power blower, engine cutter, chain saw, power sprayer and the like and more particularly to an improved portable power tool adapted to reduce vibration transmitted from a power source to a human body contacting portion such as a grip.
2. Background
Vibration-proof member such as rubber, springs and the like is generally disposed between the power source and the human body contacting portion in various conventional portable power tools, to reduce such vibration transmitted from the power source such as an internal combustion engine to a human body contacting portion including a grip, etc.
Such conventional methods are not always practical. In some instances, the vibration-proof member is difficult to attach and the vibration prevention effect cannot be satisfactorily obtained.